The End Before a Beginning
by TheSleepyProducer
Summary: When Mike Dodds goes into work in tears, a piece of his past is revealed.
1. Chapter 1: What's Wrong with Dodds?

Mike Dodds knew what day it was and debated on going into work. Of all the days out of the year, he hated this day more than any other. He tried to not wear the same suit he wore that day. Instead that suit still hung in his closet 3 years later. After crying on the way to the precinct he sat down at his desk.  
"How you doing Dodds?" Liv asked, concern in her eyes before the rest of the team came in.  
"As good as can be expected considering." Mike said rubbing the tears from his eyes.  
Dodds didn't realize when the rest of the team came in. He opened his desk drawer and saw a picture he kept tucked away.  
"What the Hell's wrong with you?" Sonny asked when he saw the tears flowing from Mike's eyes.  
Mike got up from his desk wiping his eyes. He made his way into the bathroom. He couldn't take it. He knew he would have to tell the team someday. But why would it have to be on the anniversary date.  
"Dodds? It's Liv. Can I come in?" Liv knocked on the bathroom door.  
Mike opened the door, his face read.  
"Oh Mike I'm so sorry. He didn't know." Liv said taking him in her arms.  
"I just miss them so much Liv. Anna looked so beautiful carrying our twins. Michelle and Mikey, they were perfect." Mike sobbed.  
"Why don't you take the day off? Get some rest, and maybe go visit them." Liv suggested.  
"Your right. That sounds good." Mike said rubbing his eyes.  
Mike went out and got his things and left.  
"Why does he get to go home early?" Sonny whined.  
"Sit down Carisi and shut up." Liv snapped. "Dodds has a hard time with this day each year."  
"Why? What happened?" Amanda asked.  
Liv took a deep breath.  
"It's the anniversary of when Mike lost his wife." Liv explained.  
"Wait what? Dodds used to be married?" Amanda asked.  
"What happened to his wife?" Sonny asked, feeling bad for how he treated Dodds.  
Liv didn't know how to tell them about Anna Dodds. She meant so much to Mike.  
"Dodds wife Anna was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. All three where killed in a car accident 3 years ago today." Liv started.


	2. The day that changed everything

Liv remembered back to that day. Mike had come into work with a grin on his face. The twins could arrive at any time and he was so excited to become a father.

"Mike, how's Anna doing?" Liv asked when he was settled.

"She's doing good. She's complaining about how she can't see her feet and she's miserable. But honestly I think she looks gorgeous." Mike beamed.

The day seemed like it was dragging. Mike was ready to get back home to his wife. She had been out shopping with her sister picking up some last-minute items for the twins. As she finished up, she texted Mike.

_I know you are too busy to leave the station to meet for lunch. Would you like me to bring you something?_

Mike smiled when he saw the message.

_That would be great honey._

While he waited, Mike went into interrogation with their latest perp. Fifteen minutes later, Liv was pulling him out of interrogation. Mike knew it was because Anna had brought him lunch. If it would have been Anna going into labor, she would have texted or called. Mike closed the door behind him.

"Is Anna in the breakroom?" Mike smiled "She was supposed to bringing in lunch."

"Mike, I'm going to have Fin finish up interrogation." Liv said, trying to keep her composure.

"That's mighty sweet of you Liv. You want to come with me to see Anna?" Mike grinned.

Liv placed her hand on his shoulder. She was trying hard to not let the tears that was welling up in her eyes fall.

"Mike, Anna's been in an accident." Liv said.

"What? I just talked to her fifteen minutes ago." Mike cried.

"She was rushed to Lincoln Hospital…"

"I…I need to go. I need to be with her." Mike hurried to grab his jacket.

"You're not driving Dodds. I will take you." Liv sadly smiled.

On the way to the hospital, Mike was silent. He texted his dad to let him know about the accident.

"The responding officer said Anna was hit head on." Liv said as she continued to speed to the hospital.

"Most times those are some of the most dangerous. But you know Anna's a fighter. I know our babies will be too." Mike hoped.

Liv sadly nodded, she was trying to stay strong for Mike.

When they arrived at the hospital, they found Chief Dodds in the waiting room.

"Dad, how is she? How are the twins?" Mike cried.

"They won't tell me anything son. They have been waiting on you." Chief Dodds said.

"I will go let a nurse know we are here." Liv said, excusing herself.

"They have to be ok dad." Mike wailed.

The doctor walked out to the waiting room escorted by Liv. Worry was on her face on how Mike was going to take the news.

"Dodds family?" The doctor said.

Mike and Chief Dodds stood up.

"I'm Doctor Andrew Hudson, I'm the one that has been working on Anna." Dr. Hudson explained.

"Mike Dodds, I'm Anna's husband. This is my dad William Dodds and I believe you have already met Olivia Benson." Mike said shaking the doctor's hand.

"How is she?" Chief Dodds asked.

The doctor sighed. "We need to do an emergency c-section. Anna's placenta ruptured due to the accident and she's bleeding out."

"Can I go with her? We had planned a c-section and I was going to be able to be with her." Mike's whole body shaking.

"I'm afraid not. It's a matter of life and death. Once the twins are born, we will allow you to see them. We will also allow you to see Anna after surgery." Dr. Hudson said.

"Thank you so much." Liv shook his hand.

"I will be handing Anna off to the best OBGYN surgeon we have in the hospital." Dr. Hudson said as he led them to the surgery waiting room.

Nearly an hour later, a tired looking doctor came out to meet with them.

"Family of Anna Dodds?" The doctor asked.

Mike, William and Liv stood up.

"Mr. Dodds, due to the trauma of the accident we needed to take your wife into surgery to try and save her and the twins." The doctor started.

Mike was shaking. He had a gut wrenching feeling he knew but wanted to hold onto hope.

"We tried everything we could to save all three. But I'm so sorry, we lost Anna and the twins." The doctor said sympathetic.

"What…what were the babies like?" Mike whispered.

"The twins suffered trauma as well due to the accident. The little boy died during delivery and the little girl died shortly after. We tried to stop the bleeding on Anna, but she had lost too much blood. I am truly sorry Mr. Dodds." The doctor said with sad eyes.

Mike leaned his head over onto his dad's shoulder.

"How can they be gone? She was on her way to have lunch with me." Mike sobbed.

"I'm sorry son." William said as he rubbed Mike's back.

"I'm going to call Barba. Whoever the hell that driver was, we are going to get him and make them pay for this Mike." Liv said as she stormed out of the waiting room.


End file.
